


Innocence for Sale

by sexysiren1981



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexysiren1981/pseuds/sexysiren1981
Summary: AH Bella is determined to use her innocence to finance her future, but who will pay for her fall from grace? 1st Place Judges vote For the Love of Jasper Redux 2018. Best Vampster/We Want More award/Emergency Beta''s choice.





	Innocence for Sale

1\. Subject/Email Header: For the Love of Jasper Contest Redux

2\. Beta: Kimmie45

3\. Facebook name and/or Twitter Handle: Nadine Masen Whitlock

4\. Pen Name; Sexysiren1981

5\. Title: Innocence for Sale 

6\. Summary: Bella is determined to use her innocence to finance her future, which will pay for her fall from grace?

7\. Pairing: Jasper/Bella

8\. Rating: M

9\. Word Count: 4598

10\. DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I'm going to do it." I told my shocked friend, deliberately ignoring her expression and looking at my own reflection instead.  
Jessica sat up choking, her face beet red instantly. "You can't do it, Bella! It's just wrong." She wheezed out at last. 

 

I shrugged and applied more mascara to my long eye lashes. "It's mine to do with as I please." I said, putting on red lipstick carefully. "I don't see why I should give it away to some drunken frat boy, for free."  
"But Bella! This isn't a handbag or a pair of shoes we're talking about - it's your body!"  
I smiled at my best friend and pressed my lips together firmly. "It's not my body Jess, just my virginity. One night. That's it. No big deal."  
"No big deal! It's supposed to be a big deal B, giving someone your V-card should be...I don't know...special?"  
"I want to do this." I said firmly, spraying on DKNY Delicious and tossing my hair over my shoulder. "I've made up my mind."  
"So, you're just going to auction yourself off to the highest bidder? Just like that?"  
I left the mirror and went to my rumpled bed, "Basically, yes, and you're going to help me."  
Jessica stood up shaking her head vigorously. "Nah-ugh, I am not helping you sell yourself, B!"   
"Please, Jess! I need you to take the pictures." I pleaded, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.  
Jessica looked ill. "Pictures?" She whispered in horror, as if I'd said "drugs" or "guns".  
"I'll need pictures of myself, Jess, so that they can see what I look like!" I said rolling my eyes at her innocence.  
"Oh good Lord!" Jessica said, covering her mouth with her hand. "You're really and truly going to do this?"  
I sat on the edge of my bed and nodded firmly. "Yes, I am. I'm not from a family like yours, I want to go to college and make a life for myself, but I don't have the money. Working in Walmart isn't going to earn enough to send me to college. This is something I have, that people are willing to pay money for. It's only once - I'm not a hooker!"  
"Bella, I'll ask my Dad, we'll make a plan, please don't do this!"  
"I can't take anymore from your family. They've done enough already. Please help me do this, Jess, I won't ask anything else of you. Just take the pictures and design me a Web page."  
I needed her to help me, she was the computer wiz kid, not me.  
Jessica hung her head, her eyes sad. "Okay, B, I'll help you. But this is sick and crazy, just so you know. I don't support this decision but I do support you, so I'll do it."  
"Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted, tackling her and hugging her tightly. "You're the best friend ever!"  
She hugged me back "I'm not so sure about that, if I was the best, I'd probably stop you. This is madness."  
I didn't reply; there was no use arguing, my mind was made up.  
.  
.  
.  
Three days later, I was the proud owner of twelve perfect pictures of myself, well, as perfect as I could get.  
Jessica created a blog for me and I posted the best pictures of myself on to the auction 'platform'. I wrote a short paragraph about my self and what was on offer.  
Then I posted the date of the auction, the start time and the starting bid of $250,000.  
Jessica gulped and looked torn between laughter and sadness as she read what I'd written.  
"What do you think?" I asked, worried. "Is it too much?"  
Jessica shook her head. "Nah, it's not enough, B. You're worth so much more than that."  
I hugged her tightly. "You're the best "  
"I should stop you, you know, but I know you won't listen. What if it's some old fat guy?"  
I winced at the thought of an old man taking my body. It was a real possibility, but I refused to dwell on it too much.   
"I'll lie back and think of England!" I joked, lamely.  
"We don't even live in England!" Jessica protested.  
"Other women have done this!" I declared. "Even if there is no interest at all, at least I know I've tried."  
"Oh, there will be interest, B. That's not what I'm afraid of. You're gorgeous! Who wouldn't want to pop your cherry?"  
I blushed furiously at my friend's very blunt humor. "Okay! I get the picture. Geez, Jess."  
The auction went live at exactly 21.00 and there were a flurry of bids. I stared at the growing list of bidders in awe and shock.   
Could they really be bidding on me?  
Jessica monitored them as the count down to the final bidder began.  
We'd planned it this way so that the winner was by chance only, not choice.  
One particular bidder was tenacious and kept on top of the pile, until he won.  
I stared at the screen.  
Two million!  
Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined such a hugely preposterous sum of money!  
The bidder's handle was bdas1876.  
I felt my heart beat in my throat, my pulses throbbing wildly with nerves and excitement.  
It was done.  
I'd sold my virginity for two million dollars.  
Jessica eyed me and nodded towards the screen. "Do you want me to send the bank details?"  
I licked at my suddenly parched lips and nodded stiffly. "Yes, do it."  
Jessica messaged the winner with my bank details and we waited a few minutes.   
The winner texted back almost instantly. "It's done."  
We checked the bank balance in my account with incredulity and sure enough it was there, every cent of two million dollars.  
My disbelief had me staring at the figure for a few minuets, blinking my eyes several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.  
"He wants to arrange a time and place." Jessica murmured, breaking me out of my trance. "He suggests the Hilton on Friday."  
Today was Wednesday.  
I nodded. "Fine."  
"Will Jake still do this?" Jessica asked, referring to my other best friend's offer to watch out for me, to make sure nothing went wrong.  
I nodded again, my voice seemed to be lost.  
Jessica finished typing with a flourish, "The Hilton, suite 266, 19.00 on Friday." She turned to me. "Bella? Are you okay? You can still back out of this if you want to! We can send the money back."  
I shook my head, "No. I'm going to do this. It's just one night, for two million dollars Jessica! I'm a millionaire!"  
She looked at me sadly. "Yes, you are, but what if the price is too dear?"  
I forced myself to smile at her. "It's just a fuck Jess, not love. Just sex. How hard can it be?"  
She nodded, unconvinced. "Do you want to see him?"  
I bit my lip. "Yeah, can you do that?"  
She clicked on his profile and came up empty, no profile picture at all.  
Jessica shook her head, "I can't find a picture, sorry B." She said. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"  
I nodded stiffly, feeling far more nervous than before. Because now it was a reality.  
"No. I'm not giving that money back. It's the key to my future, Jess."  
.  
.  
.  
Friday evening found me bathing with extra care and exfoliating every inch of my body. I shaved everywhere and washed my hair.  
Jessica was uncharacteristically silent as she helped me get dressed.  
She did my makeup with expert hands, lining my eyes and applying mascara.  
Finally, I applied my signature red lipstick and I stared at myself in the mirror.   
This was actually going to happen.  
I felt butterflies flutter in my belly and my heart rate pick up.  
Please don't let him be old and ugly, I prayed silently.   
I wore a strapless dress, black, with a lacy bardot top, my legs were bare, listening with the shimmer lotion I'd used. It was a warm evening and I didn't bother with a coat.  
Jessica looked like she was about to cry as she tossed my hair and sprayed it a few more times.   
"Is Jake here?" I asked softly, giving Jessica a hug.  
"Yes, he's here. He's waiting downstairs."  
I nodded and picked up my clutch off the dressing table. "Wish me luck." I told my friend with false gaiety.  
Jessica kissed my cheek and turned away, like she couldn't bear to watch me leave.  
I didn't say another word, leaving my room with a steel resolve and my chin held high.  
Jake was waiting for me below, his jaw set angrily.   
But it didn't matter how he felt, only that he helped me.  
We drove towards the hotel in strained silence.  
"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Jake asked, his fingers clenched around the gearstick.  
I knew he wished I'd chosen him for this job, minus the payoff, but he'd never been anything more to me than a friend.  
I just couldn't see Jake as a man.  
To me, he was the boy I'd made mud-pies with as a kid and the man with the amazingly warm hugs.  
Definitely not someone I wanted to have sex with.  
"No, Jake. I'm going to do this. Please just make sure he doesn't hurt me too much, okay?"  
"You want me to watch?" Jake ground out through clenched teeth.  
"No! " I said quickly. "Just be there so he doesn't...you know...kill me or anything." I joked feebly.  
Jake glared at me briefly before turning his attention back to the road. "I'll do my best, Bella." He sounded tired.  
Defeated perhaps.  
I didn't really care at this moment.   
My plan was about to reach fruition and I was dying from the nervous butterflies doing battle in my belly.  
My mouth was dry as I climbed out of Jake's car and pulled my dress down a little.  
Jake walked with me like a body guard, his hand at the base of my spine.  
We made it to the suite and I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.  
The seconds before the door was answered were the hardest of my life up until then.  
My pulses raced and my mouth was a desert as Jake took my hand in his and squeezed reassuringly.  
The door suddenly opened and we were greeted by a large man in a suit.  
His face wore a formidable expression and my heart sank to my toes. Was this the man who had paid for my virginity?  
"Come in. Mr. Whitlock will be with you shortly." The large man said without expression.  
So it wasn't him, my heart skipped with relief. But who was he?  
"He's some sort of body guard, I think." Jake answered my unspoken question under his breath.   
The large man ushered us into a large living room area and gestured that we wait.  
I stared around me, overwhelmed and quite frankly terrified. This room was the height of luxury, all cream carpets and crystal chandeliers.  
It literally dripped with wealth. The man who could afford to stay here, could easily afford two million for a lay.  
Jake eyed me worriedly. "You sure about this?" Jake mouthed to me.  
I nodded jerkily. Truth is, I wasn't at all sure about this anymore. It had seemed simple in principle, but now it all seemed a little stupid and very impulsive.  
But then I thought of returning the money and not being able to go to college, of working at Walmart for the rest of my life and my resolve strengthened.  
I lifted my chin proudly.   
I could do this.  
The large man returned. "Mr Whitlock says that you should come with me, Miss."  
I started to follow him, with Jake in tow when the large scary man blocked Jake's way, shaking his head. "Not you." He told my friend firmly.  
Jake started to protest, but I gave him a look that spoke volumes. "It's okay, Jake. Wait here for me, please. It will be fine."  
"But Bells...I can't just wait...while he...you know..." Jake stuttered.  
I frowned at him. "That's exactly what I need you to do, Jake. If I don't come back, find me."  
The large man cracked a smirk, "You'll be just fine princess. The boss doesn't mistreat women. Your friend can wait here and I'll bring you back when Mr.Whitlock is done with you."  
I couldn't suppress a shudder at his words.  
It sounded so...cheap.  
I kissed Jake briefly on the cheek before allowing the scary man to usher me out of the door. We passed through a few rooms until we reached a spectacular bedroom complete with what appeared to be a maid.  
The big man nodded to the woman. "This is Miss Swan. Please take care of her. Mr Whitlock will be with her shortly."  
The woman actually curtsied to me.  
I stared at her in wonder.  
The big scary man turned to me. "My name is Emmett. If you need anything let Charlotte know and she'll get me." With that he left the room.  
Charlotte stared at me in a friendly way. "Would you like to bath or shower Miss?"  
I shook my head. "I've already done that...everything...already." I said, embarrassed.  
She smiled at me. "Would you like to get undressed now?" She gestured to the bed.  
On the wide expanse lay a beautiful lingerie set, white satin and lace.  
I felt telltale heat rising in my cheeks.  
"Mr.Whitlock insists that you wear this for him." She said softly.  
I swallowed hard and nodded. Mr. Whitlock had paid a fortune to sleep with me, the least I could do was wear what he wanted me to.  
I placed my small clutch bag onto the table beside the door and lifted the lingerie into my hands before looking for a bathroom or closet to change in.  
Charlotte pointed me towards a bathroom.  
I went inside and shut the door firmly.  
It was filled with every luxury, it had a sunken tub made out of a chunk of black marble and a waterfall faucet which poured into it.  
There was also a plush carpet on the floor and massive mirrors with gilt frames lining the walls.  
I quickly dropped my dress and underwear into a neat pile on the basin and pulled on the luxurious lingerie.  
It's colour flattered my skin tone and hair colour.  
I left my hair lose and examined my face in the massive mirror. I wiped off some of my lipstick and made sure that my eyes were still perfectly made up.  
I looked scared and excited, my eyes wider than usual.  
Determined, I tightened the belt on the satin robe and went back to the bedroom only to find it empty.  
Charlotte was gone.  
I went to the wide window which showcased the city below to perfection, my heart beat still erratic, my stomach in knots.  
"The view is particularly spectacular tonight." A deep velvet voice said softly.  
I spun around, my heart in my throat only to find a man sitting in a large arm chair in front of the fire place.   
His eyes practically glowed in the muted light. He had chin length blond hair which was falling into his eyes and a firm chin. His sensual lips were expressionless.  
"Hello, Bella." He said smoothly.  
I stared at him for a moment at a loss for words.  
"Are you...J Whitlock?" I asked at last my voice coming out small and frightened.  
The gorgeous man nodded. "Yes, the J is for Jasper. That's me."  
I didn't know what to do or say.   
I was mortified to be alone with this handsome man and terrified about what was meant to happen.   
He definitely wasn't old or ugly and I was overwhelmed.  
"Don't be scared, Bella. I won't hurt you." Jasper said, rising from his chair slowly.   
He came towards my frozen figure with the lithe and lethal gait of an assassin. His eyes a unusually dark shade of brown, were fixed onto my face and I found that I couldn't look away.   
Jasper reached my side and stopped just short of touching me. He was tall and well-muscled without being bulky, like a fighter or a fencer.  
He wore a crisp white shirt, tugged apart at the throat to reveal a hint of his chest. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal muscular forearms and large, elegant hands.   
He wore black dress trousers, like he'd left an important meeting or a ball maybe.  
His hair was curly and unruly around his strong, angelic face. It should have made him look feminine but nothing could be further from the truth. He resembled a knight of old, or maybe Michelangelo’s David.  
My belly fluttered as he lifted my chin, asking me to look at him.  
"You're so much more beautiful than your pictures. The ones you posted for the auction were-lovely. But you look far lovelier every single day." He stated and my eyes flew wide.  
"You...you know what I looked like every day?" I stammered. "You spied on me?"  
Jasper smiled, slow and deadly. "I don't bet on anything 'blind', Bella. Your audacity intrigued me, selling your innocence like that. So, I had you investigated, just to make sure that all those luscious pictures were actually you. I'm a man who likes to be in control."  
I felt my cheek flame with colour at his penetrating, formidable gaze. "Who are you?" I asked beyond curious.  
Jasper stroked a finger across my cheek and tugged on my lower lip slightly. "I'm simply the man you're going to spend the night with. You don't need to know any more than that."  
"The night? I thought..." I broke off, ashamed.  
"You thought that I'd just fuck you and send you home?" He laughed. "I always get my money's worth, Darlin'. You'll be staying until dawn. I've already taken the liberty of sending your friend home."  
Jake was gone.  
My belly did a nervous flip.  
I was here alone.  
"I won't hurt you, Bella." He said, leaning in closer to me. He breathed me in deeply and chuckled in my ear teasingly. "I'll make you forget your own name."  
Blood rushed through my veins rapidly and I felt my head getting woozy. "Jasper, I've never...done...this before." The sound of his name on my lips made my belly flip with awareness.  
"That's why we're here, darlin'." He said bringing my lips to his in a searing kiss which threw all common sense out of my brain in an instant.  
He kissed like he looked, dark and deadly, so good.  
His touch was somewhat chilled, but I couldn't think about that when he was kissing me.  
A deep ache began in my belly at the feel of his mouth on mine.  
I was lost.  
He caressed my lips thoroughly, holding my face imprisoned with both his hands, I couldn't escape; I didn't want to.  
Jasper pulled me closer, until every inch of my body touched his.  
I melted into him, as he wove a spell over all my senses with devastating expertise.  
I'd never been kissed like this before, this was everything.  
Jasper touched my lips with his tongue, asking for entry. I shuddered at the intimate touch and opened my mouth slightly.   
His tongue surged into my mouth tangling with mine, tasting me like I was a banquet laid out for his pleasure.  
I stumbled backwards and Jasper followed me, guiding me towards the wide expanse of the bed.  
I trembled against him, every inch of me alive like never before as his hands released my face and explored my body in long soothing strokes.  
My legs touched the bed and I sat down automatically, Jasper standing over me, bent at the waist, devouring my lips.  
I found myself kissing him back with all my growing knowledge, my own hands reaching for him with a new hunger.  
He was hard everywhere beneath his clothes, I revelled in it, stroking his chest and waist with growing confidence.  
Jasper pushed me back onto the softness of the bed, following me down closely, our mouths still joined.  
He tasted so good, like every one of my dreams come true.  
His touch set my blood on fire and I didn't want this to end.  
It didn't matter that I hadn't known this man before a few minutes ago.  
Nothing mattered, but him.  
Jasper knelt over my prone body, always in control, as he stripped me slowly.  
He pulled away from my mouth and watched closely as each new part of my body was revealed.  
I was fascinated by the fierce possession I saw in his eyes and forgot to be scared or ashamed.  
"You're so fucking perfect, darlin'." He said, his voice rough as he pulled the last part of my skimpy lingerie off me.  
I flushed but I couldn't look way from his dark gaze.  
Jasper stripped off his own shirt, a small smirk twisting his lips.  
His chest was firmly muscled and covered in scars.  
I gulped in wonder at his perfection.   
His beauty astounded me.  
Jasper watched my reaction closely, as though he expected revulsion from me.  
I sat up slowly and pressed a kiss onto his chest right above where his heart should be.  
His eyes showed me his approval, but no words crossed his lips as he pushed me back down and lay beside me.  
He kissed me again, slow and deep, exploring every part of my mouth and lips.  
I surrendered to his needs and found myself wrapped around him, my fingers ranged in his thick, silky hair.  
Suddenly, his weight pressed down on me and my thighs parted naturally to allow his hardness to sit right where I needed it most.  
We kissed until I was dizzy and delirious.  
Jasper thrust against my aching flesh slowly as he devoured my mouth, his hands covering my breasts, his finger scathing my taut nipples.  
The wanton ache between my legs increased until I was rubbing myself against his arousal without a care.  
Jasper sat up, kneeling between my spread legs.  
I watched him, in love with his formidable power, even at ease it was a tangible thing.  
He watched my face carefully as he touched me on my most intimate place, his fingers probing my heat with firm, sure strokes.  
Suddenly he pushed into me with a finger and then two and I whimpered at the sublime sensation of being filled.   
His long fingers thrust into me again and again, making my hips roll with every move of his.  
His thumb pressed against a small bit of flesh at the top of my slit and I writhed against him.  
I heard the sound of his belt being undone, then a zipper.  
I was no longer scared, just starving for the feel of him.  
"Please..." I gasped.   
Jasper didn't reply as he kicked away his trousers and finally lay on top of me.  
Skin on skin had never had these connotations for me, but now, I'd never wanted anything more.  
His heat burned my skin in the best way and his hardness lay right where it needed to be.  
I held onto him as he guided himself inside me a little ways, the tip of him entering my soaked body before withdrawing.  
I cried out in disappointment and then whimpered when he thrust back inside me, deeper this time.  
It hurt now, a burning pressure building unbearably.  
Jasper thrust into me again, and my legs rose to wrap around his waist.   
The pain was all encompassing for a moment and then he broke through my barrier.  
I cried out as we were joined fully, my voice meeting his muffled growl.  
Jasper's hands stroked my thighs as they cradled him, he was completely still while he waited for the pain to subside.  
As he rose up onto his arms above me I gave a small experimental roll of my hips, testing for pain.  
Jasper moaned and gripped my hips to still them. "I'm trying to be gentle with you, but God help me-if you do that again I'm going to fuck you now instead of later."  
I felt proud that I could make this man feel such powerful emotions.  
A ghost of a smile touched my lips as I gazed up at him well past any shame, "Fuck me." I invited breathlessly.  
He started to move with powerful strokes and it hurt a little before the euphoria took over.  
I was transported to a place where nothing else mattered except us moving together to completion.  
Jasper held my face as he fucked me, our gazes locked, all barriers down.  
This stranger saw into my soul in this moment and I saw him.  
The pleasure intensified and then my muscles pulsed around him as I came so hard I saw stars.  
Jasper groaned and then I felt his body stiffen and harden even further.  
He kissed me slow and satisfying as we both floated down to earth.  
As he withdrew and rolled off me I saw blood on the condom and there was some on my thighs.  
I was no longer a virgin.  
I pulled a sheet around my naked body and went to wash myself.  
I was sore but I felt like I was high on some illegal substance.  
I didn't want to leave anymore.   
I stared at my own reflection in the mirror, I looked different somehow, wild.  
Suddenly, as silently as a wraith, Jasper appeared behind me and I jumped visibly.  
He enfolded me in his arms, his chest against my back.  
The image of us together was so visually stimulating that my nipples hardened instantly.   
We looked good together.   
Jasper's eyes were easily visible in the bright lights of the bathroom, they looked almost burgundy instead of the brown I'd originally thought they were.  
A small fission of fear fluttered through me at the strange sight.  
I must surely be imagining it. No one had red eyes, did they?  
Jasper kissed the side of my face and I turned to him as naturally as breathing.  
Being with him just felt so right.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me.  
I nodded shyly. "Yes, I'm just a little sore, but otherwise I'm okay."  
"Come back to bed." Jasper invited. "I'm not done with you."  
I squealed as he lifted me in his arms and he grinned at me wolfishly.  
He laid me on the edge of the bed and crawled in between my spread thighs.  
I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was far from done with me.  
.  
.  
.  
As dawn broke across the horizon I dressed and left the warmth of the bed I'd spent the whole night in with Jasper.  
He didn't sleep, he kissed me goodbye and watched as I left, his dark gaze enigmatic.  
I was shaken to my core by the night I'd spent in this strangers arms.  
I felt as if he'd changed me in ways I couldn't begin to fathom.  
A limousine waited for me downstairs, it's driver fittingly silent as he drove me to my door.  
Jessica was there waiting for me, her face pinched with worry.  
"I'm so glad you're back, Bella." She said as she hugged me tightly. "I was so worried when he sent Jake away...you are okay, aren't you?"  
I nodded, too shell shocked to speak.  
I was suddenly deathly tired.  
"Let's get you to bed." Jessica said, leading me to my room as if I were a child.  
.  
.  
The next day, a large bouquet of white roses were sent to me. Nestled among the perfect blooms was a card.

Thank you for an unforgettable night.  
Jasper.


End file.
